


Водные процедуры

by Bronach



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Filthy, Foot Fetish, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, Squick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronach/pseuds/Bronach
Summary: Людоед любит водные процедуры и любит принимать их не один.





	Водные процедуры

Его втолкнули в купальню, как всегда, не церемонясь и не рассчитывая силу. Сонни упал и проехался по скользкому полу почти до самых бортиков резервуара. От воды поднимался густой пахучий пар.

Сонни успел возненавидеть это место: больше он, пожалуй, терпеть не мог только спальню. Но его хозяин любил водные процедуры и любил, чтобы кто-нибудь из рабов прислуживал ему там. Сейчас это стало обязанностью Сонни. Юноша знал, чем закончилась жизнь его предшественника, и уже не лелеял надежд, что собственное существование завершится не на столе хозяина. Не зря того звали Людоедом. Иногда Сонни даже мечтал, чтобы это произошло поскорее, потому что числиться любимцем хозяина было совершенно невыносимым бременем. Но Людоед не спешил избавляться от новой игрушки, и жизнь Сонни тянулась и тянулась: день за днём, ночь за ночью, бесконечно.

Сонни быстро поднялся и, подтянув хлипкие короткие штаны, преодолел последний шаг, отделявший его от резервуара. На бортике уже ждали скребки, тряпки, мыло. Он подхватил всё это и побрёл к возвышающейся в клубах пара тучной розоватой фигуре. Сонни мельком взглянул на хозяина и тут же приступил к исполнению своих обязанностей. В этот раз ему даже удалось не содрогнуться и не поморщиться при виде лица Людоеда, всегда снимавшего носовую накладку во время принятия ванны. Впрочем, зияющий провал на месте сгнившего носа был не самым неприятным в облике этого человека. Сонни не повезло узнать это расплывшееся, бесформенное тело от лысой макушки до растрескавшихся пяток огромных безобразных ног, уже совсем слабо напоминавших человеческие.

Сонни растирал распаренную толстую кожу, стараясь отрешиться от всего, не думать ни о том, где он и что делает, ни о том, что будет после. Людоед издавал странные булькающе-хрюкающие звуки, которыми, как научился распознавать юноша, выказывал своё удовольствие. Внезапно он перехватил костлявое запястье и одним резким движением опрокинул Сонни в воду перед собой.

Сонни попытался встать, но дно резервуара, покрытое толстым слоем слизи, не давало ему это сделать. Людоед отрывисто, крякающе смеялся над его попытками, а затем схватил за волосы, подтянул к себе и поставил на колени между своих ног.

— Поросёночку пора заняться другими частями тела, — сообщил он, криво ухмыляясь.

Сонни коротко кивнул и подрагивающими пальцами ухватился за проплывающую мимо мочалку.

— Как правильно нужно отвечать? — чуть раздражённо спросил Людоед, поймав в крепкий захват толстых пальцев его подбородок.

— Да, хозяин. Простите, я увлёкся, — промямлил Сонни.

— Увлёкся? Поросёночку всё это нравится, верно? — хмыкнул Людоед.

— Да, хозяин, — выдавил вымученную улыбку Сонни и принялся со всей силы растирать грудь и огромный живот своего господина.

Людоед не сводил с него липкого взгляда, который юноша ощущал всей кожей.

— Ты знаешь, что делать дальше.

— Да, хозяин, — тихо произнёс Сонни, набрал побольше воздуха в лёгкие и с головой погрузился под воду. Людоеду нравилось, чтобы внизу его «мыли» ртом, а ещё он любил при этом как можно дольше задерживать голову раба под водой. Иногда он перебарщивал с этой забавой, и раба отправляли не в спальню, а на кухню, и потом подавали уже в качестве ужина. Сонни никогда так не везло: хозяин всегда вытаскивал его за волосы за мгновенье до того, как сознание тонуло в темноте.

Бесконечность спустя Сонни растирал сухими тряпками тело и ноги Людоеда, уделяя особое внимание складкам, мелким впадинам среди наростов и тесному пространству между пальцами. Он старался всё сделать тщательно, и как можно быстрее покончить со всем, рассчитывая, что хозяин останется доволен и не будет втягивать Сонни в свои вечерние игры, а просто быстро уснёт. Такое редко, но всё же случалось, и это самое большее, о чём он позволял себе мечтать.

— Эй, поросёночек, а как же дополнительное увлажнение? — насмешливо обратился к нему Людоед, когда Сонни уже достал чистые длинные обрезки материи, чтобы перетянуть раздутую ногу.

— Простите, хозяин, я забыл, — выдавил из себя Сонни, нехотя опускаясь на колени.

Каждый раз после купаний Людоеда Сонни надеялся, что тот забудет о «процедуре увлажнения». Юноша проделывал это уже много раз, но никак не мог избавиться от отвращения. Это было слишком, даже для него, несмотря на все те мерзости, что делал с ним хозяин.

Но Людоед не забывал, никогда.

Сонни подозревал, что хозяин вряд ли вообще чувствует прикосновения его языка к огрубевшей, покрытой наростами и струпьями коже; тому скорее просто нравилось наблюдать за процессом, видеть униженного, пресмыкающегося, безропотного раба у своих ног. А Сонни был именно таким. Он уже не помнил времени, когда смел сопротивляться, огрызаться, отказываться выполнять приказы. Того мальчишки давно не существовало.

Нынешний Сонни беспрекословно склонился к самым пальцам уродливой ноги Людоеда и прошёлся языком от желтовато-зелёных вросших, растрескавшихся ногтей до бугров, опоясывающих щиколотку. Он повторил этот путь несколько раз и сместился чуть в сторону, продолжая тщательное вылизывание.

— Вот так, хороший мальчик, — одобрительно хрюкнул Людоед. — Не жалей слюны, смазывай как следует, и тогда, быть может, ты получишь награду.

Сонни поднялся выше, обводя языком крупные шершавые бородавки и вспухшие в горячей воде язвы. Он старался дышать ртом, чтобы не чувствовать ни вкуса, ни запаха: так было хоть немного терпимее.

Людоед иногда направлял его, указывая, на какой шишке следует задержаться подольше, и где нужно зубами содрать отмершую кожу.

— Неплохо, неплохо, — хмыкнул Людоед и взъерошил всё ещё влажные рыжие кудри Сонни, который выполнил всё, что от него требовалось, и теперь приматывал к ноге хозяина подошву сандалии. — Но, — он многозначительно поднял толстый палец и расплылся в издевательской усмешке, — недостаточно хорошо. Пойдём, я придумаю, чем нам заняться сегодня вечером.

— Да, хозяин, — совсем тихо отозвался Сонни. Его маленькие робкие мечты никогда не сбывались.


End file.
